Button and Bear
by GLee68
Summary: A/U FAGE for Kayla! Emmett is no longer with the Cullens. He finds a girl undergoing "the change", can he train her to his way of life and stay on the wolves good side? Find out more at Facebook: Fanficaholics anon:where obsession never sleeps
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my contribution to the Fanficaholics Ficawesome gift exchange (FAGE) dedicated to Kayla!**

**Title: Button and Bear**

**Written for: Kayla**

**Written by: Glee68 **

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: The couple meet as vampires.**

**The usual disclaimers apply. Although I would LOVE to lay claim to the characters (Emmett especially) they don't belong to me... I just get to pretend...**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit  
the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps  
**

**or visit the C2 group  
http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/FicAwesome_Gift_Exchange/81343/**

**Chapter 1  
**

Erratic and accelerating, the heartbeat seemed to be drawing me to it. I was unsure why the pattern of this failing heart made me both excited and wary. Could it be the pungent aroma of dirty dog that was overwhelming the surrounding forest that was putting me on edge? I couldn't fathom the link between the struggling beat and the essence of stink, but neither could I seem to ignore its invitation.

Now I could hear a collection of louder stronger hearts mixed with the heaving panting of the larger predators, they appeared to be surrounding the smaller weakening beat.

I approached the copse in the undergrowth carefully, but there is nothing stealth about my large frame, even as a vampire. I kept sampling the air around me to try to determine what I was about to encounter, but I had not experienced this particular scent before. Although it did remind me of something from a time long ago, but that couldn't be happening again surely...

I detected the alluring scent of a female that wasn't quite human any longer and then the sound of pain filled the air. "Noooo, please, make it stop. I can't take anymore. Pleeeease!"

I raced to the source of the pleading and was shocked to find a petite brunette curled up in a ball on the forest floor, writhing in the last throes of "_the Change_". Her skin was already hardened with the look of chiselled marble but her heart was refusing to give in to the onslaught of the venom. The sound of several larger hearts seemed to move back into a protective circle around the woman. I stopped to survey the scene. If she was changing, then where was her maker? Was it safe to approach her? Why did I have the feeling my actions were being judged?

_Ahhh to heck with it!_ I have always been an act first, regret later type of guy! I ran quickly to her, kneeled and pulled her tiny frame up onto my lap so that I could examine and try to soothe her. From the frantic pace of her heart it wouldn't be long before she woke up.

"Hey little button, you'll be fine, now sshhhh. It'll all be ok in a little while," I crooned gently, stroking the dark brown curls across her brow revealing her face. She was quite cute and dainty like a little button. I heard a low growl just out of my line of vision to my left. _Okaaay... can't let down my guard just yet. _

"It's ok Button, doesn't matter what's out there, you're safe with me." I reassured her. The growling ceased abruptly. As did the heartbeat of the one I was holding.

A gasping breath and then she stiffened as her eyes flew open. I expected the iridescent red colour, but not the depth of fear and pain that shone from those eyes. I was surprised by the overwhelming need I had to comfort and protect this young one. "Hey Button," I tried again to soothe her, "It's ok, I know you've just had a tough few days, but you're fine now. Nothing will ever hurt you again. Not as long as I'm around."

She looked up at me with fear etched on her face; I continued slowly stroking her hair and soothing her. "You'll be fine in a few minutes Button; it takes a little while for the shock to wear off. I'll explain everything when you're a little more with the program. First, all you need to know is my name is Emmett, and second, you are safe now. Can you tell me what your name is and how you came to be here?"

Her eyes grew even bigger and more fearful, if that was possible, as she slowly shook her head.

We were both startled by a deep voice as a tall brown skinned man stepped into through the undergrowth. "Her name is Bella!"

I instinctively bared my teeth in a snarl as Bella seemed to press herself even closer, trembling into my chest. Instantly the woods around us seemed to fill with at least half dozen monstrous wolves. _Oh Boy! Act first, regret later..._

"Emmett, I am Sam and you have nothing to fear from us, unless you start something. We are here because of the girl. Would you like me to tell you about her?" the deep voice continued above the low growling of his canine companions.

"Well, it would appear I don't have a whole lot of choice, but as I want to know how this little Button ended up out here surrounded by wolves... Yeah... Please, go on!" I replied.

"You are only getting the story as you appear to be one of the '_Golden-Eyes_' of our legends. Are you one of the animal drinkers? Are there others of your clan nearby?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I don't do humans but no, I'm it! I left the Cullen coven a little while ago due to personal reasons." I replied a little testily.

"Bella is a friend of our tribe. She was on her way to visit one of our own when she was attacked," Sam's explanation was interrupted by a pained howl from one of the wolves behind him, he shot a brief stern look at his companion and continued. "When we found the scent of the 'cold-one' we pursued him. Unfortunately for Bella, he liked to play before feeding, and she was beaten quite badly before we arrived." The trembling against my chest intensified, I held her more closely and securely as I tried to quash the uneasy feeling in my gut. "We attempted to rescue her from him, but he bit her several times before we were able reach her. He **has** been dealt with!" There was a chorus of barks and growls accompanying the last statement.

"So you allowed her to undergo the change? Why, when we are your natural enemy?" I blurted out, unable to contain my curiosity.

"None of us could kill her without cause." Sam stated, looking sadly at the one in my arms, "She was a beautiful person, we hoped she might not follow her 'natural instincts' and would therefore still be a friend of our tribe." He paused, appraising me. "Would you be willing to train her in your ways and keep her from being a danger to our people?"

"Hell Yeah! I'd be more than happy to raise her up right!" I eagerly agreed. I would love to have some company, this lone nomad thing was no fun at all, especially when you're used to having family to play with.

"Be aware, you will be watched! And we think the demon that did this had a mate, so be on the lookout for her too." Sam warned as he started backing into the undergrowth. His companions departed after him, momentarily leaving the large russet coloured wolf. He whimpered softly at Bella before turning and racing into the forest after his pack.

I pulled Bella off my lap and stood her up next to me, "Well Button, it seems like you're stuck with me! How about we get you fed and then we can figure out where we go from there."

She simply nodded sadly and put her tiny little hand in mine, gesturing for me to lead on.

As I began leading her quickly through the towering trees, I felt her begin to relax. She was looking all around her in wonder as she adapted to running at my pace.

"The speed thing is pretty cool huh!" I called to her. She gave me a shy smile in reply.

I could detect the scent of a herd of deer not too far from us, so I stopped our run and turned to face her. "Ok Button. Now comes the fun part! Let's see if we can tame that burn in your throat. Follow me!"

As I have said, stealth is not my strong suit, but I can absolutely run down a deer. I charged off toward the scent, checking that my new companion was still with me. I watched excitedly as she fixed her eyes on the large buck and began her own pursuit. _Dang, that shoulda worked! So close._ I had already bagged two doe and dragged one over to where she was standing looking forlorn.

"Ah, don't worry about it Button. Didn't expect ya to get it right first time! Here have one of mine." I said shoving the neck of the doe into her hands.

She looked at me as if I had just spoken Chinese and raised her eyebrow sceptically.

"Seriously, bite it... It's good! Well... it's not grizzly, but you can't have _everything_ on your first hunt!"

She again shot me a dubious look before sinking her teeth into the hide covering the deer's jugular. As she began swallowing, her eyes rolled back and she made a sound of contentment.

"Yeah... told you... that's the goods right there!" I chuckled, draining my own kill. She glanced up at me and grinned. _Wow, no wonder the wolves liked her, that smile could light up a stadium!_

We continued our hunt through the afternoon, Bella finally bagging an elk by herself. I was pretty damn proud of her. She still hadn't uttered a word to me but she was obviously more relaxed and almost seemed to be enjoying the experience. I ran up behind her, grabbing her waist to fling her over my shoulder when she instinctively pivoted and tripped me. _Damn, the girl's got moves._

"Oh... Is that how you want to be?" I chortled, picking myself off the ground and stalking her. She looked momentarily panicked, but then realising I was playing let out a peal of excited laughter. _God that sounds beautiful!_

She charged me growling playfully, this time I managed to grab her waist and flung her into the greenery. _Oops, forgot my own strength... that was a bit harder than I intended._ There was a loud squelching sound followed by a very indignant huff. I peered through the foliage to find Bella pulling herself up out of a muddy bog, her face and hair covered in sticky mud and leaf litter with a totally disgruntled look on her face. _Oh crap!_

"EMM-ETT!" she shouted! _Damn, the first time she speaks as a vampire and it's to cuss me out!_

"Oh God Bella! I am sooooo sorry! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to mess you up... I'll help you clean up, I promise." I exclaimed, trying to put her to rights and schlep some of the mud off, while keeping her at arm's length. _Rose would knock me into next week if I had gotten mud in her hair!_

"Don't be silly Emmett, its only dirt. It'll wash off. Now come here!" she smirked.

I approached with trepidation knowing with her newborn strength she could actually inflict some pain. When I got within range she grabbed two handfuls of glob and lobbed them at me before running, squealing in the opposite direction. It took me a moment to realise what she was doing. None of the females I had ever encountered before would ever get down and dirty. I chased after her, only to be ambushed again by another blob of goop which caught me on my left cheek. _Girl is going down!_

Despite the advantages of her newborn strength, it wasn't long before I had captured her tiny form and proceeded to unceremoniously dump her in the closest creek. She protested loudly, giggling and squealing and threatening retribution. I couldn't resist jumping in beside her and engaging in a rigorous splashing war. I couldn't remember the last time I had had such carefree fun. Surely it must have been with the guys, but even then, they mostly took themselves too seriously to really let loose.

Eventually we had to call an end to our tom-foolery, so I hauled her out of the stream and clambered up on the bank beside her, just as it started to rain. "Betcha glad you don't feel the cold anymore, huh!" I chortled, poking her in the ribs.

"Why is that Emmett? I don't really understand what has happened and why was Sam with all those huge wolves?" her lovely face crumpled in pain, "All I remember is my truck breaking down and this really attractive looking guy taking me into the woods and then ..." she closed her eyes and leaned into me for comfort, "there was pain. So much pain."

"Button, do you not know what you are now?" I asked, tightening my arms around her and holding her close to my chest. _D'oh Emmett, of course she doesn't. She didn't know vampires existed when she was attacked, and she probably didn't know her friends morph into giant wolves either!_

"I know I'm stronger and faster than I was before and I actually enjoyed drinking deer blood, but what does that all mean?" she asked peering up at me through her long lashes.

"Oh my sweet little Button, you're a vampire now, like me." I exclaimed, feeling her body go rigid with shock. I proceeded to explain to her how the change occurred that had made her immortal and invulnerable, letting her know she had choices in her diet and lifestyle. "And your Quileute friends are all shape-shifting werewolves... ain't that a kick?" I concluded.

She had remained perfectly still during my explanation, watching me with morbid fascination. "Holy Crow! You mean to tell me I was hanging out with a bunch of dogs!" she finally exclaimed. "Jake is a Michael J Fox wannabe?"

"Bella, Button? You've just found out that **you're** a mythical creature and you're worried your friend is a throwback from a bad 80's movie?" I was incredulous.

"Well to be honest Emmett, I think it might take me more than a little while to absorb and adjust to the news that I'm now a Bela Lugosi groupie... **Bella **Lugosi... I crack myself up!" She broke up laughing, but sobered up again... _newborn scatty emotions...great! Where's Jasper when you need him!_

"I would much rather think about the trivial side issues for a while... Are you going to help me find my way home soon?" she looked up at me, her crimson eyes pleading._ Mmm apparently she's a bit slow or I may not have explained things all that well!_

"Button, you can't **go home**, not now. You're not human anymore and people will notice that... not to mention they would probably not appreciate you trying to rip their throats out!" I declared in my less than subtle way.

"But, what about Charlie? And school and the gang at La Push? Can't I see **anyone** again?" she began sobbing, I had to make it stop. I would do _anything_ to make it stop. It shocked me to see her so sad and it made my dead heart hurt.

"Shhh, sweet thing. I know it's really rugged news right now, but you get to keep me as your friend." I patted her back and rocked her from side to side.

"Um, E-E-Em?" she stuttered, "too rough to soothe dude!"

I looked down to see her grimacing; if she was capable she would probably be looking a little green. "Oh sorry Button... not used to this gentle crap!"

"It's cool, at least we both know I'm not gonna break!" she replied, "So, what do we do now? If I can't go home, what do we do for clothes and where do we sleep?" _Yup! My explanations suck!_

"Oh! That's the **BEST** bit... we don't sleep!" I jumped up, pulling her with me.

"What? No sleep, like ever?" she looked shocked again.

"Nope. Lots of time for anything and everything... Now come with me, I might have a solution to the clothes thing."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N again... They don't belong to me... I wish they did...**

**If you like my Emmett as much as I do... please let me know, **

**Chapter 2**

I led her to a small cottage that was hidden at the back of the Cullen property. They had moved on but I knew that this little building would still be overflowing with Alice and Rose's cast offs. They often ordered big online and either never found the right _occasion_ to wear the stuff or it had _gone out of fashion_ before they got to it. I was hoping Bella would be able to find something in there that she may find suitable to "tide her over" until I could go shopping for her. When we entered, Bella abruptly propped into a crouch and hissed. _Yeah right, she's never smelled a vampire other than me! Maybe I shoulda warned her!_ "It's OK Button! It's just old scents from the family."

"Family?" she looked at me accusingly, starting to fidget nervously and looking back at the entrance.

"Yeah. They're not here, I kinda bailed on them when they moved a while back. Long story!" I blundered.

"Apparently I've got time." She retorted.

"Maybe later, we need to get ourselves cleaned up a bit... shower is through there," I stalled pointing her toward the bathroom, "sorry, there's no hot water, but that probably makes no difference now anyway."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "What do I wear **after** my shower Emmett?"

I led her to the bedroom that was now an extended wardrobe and gestured with my arm at the vast selection of garments, "Take your pick!"

She gasped loudly and looked at me with disbelief, "But who does this all belong to?... I mean out here?"

"Well the smaller size is Alice's... come to think of it, it may be a bit too small for you. And well the larger size is my Rose's and even though it might be too big, I thought it might do until I can get you some of your own." I kept raving on despite the fact she nearly choked and then growled when I said "_My Rose's"_.

"Are you sure **your Rose** won't mind me borrowing her stuff!" she practically sneered, her eyes narrowing to near slits.

"Actually, Rose would have a shit fit if she knew I had another female here and was giving her stuff away!" I replied more than a little bit pissy, "But I don't really give a rancid rat's about what Rose thinks right now!"

Bella looked at me, her eyes widening in shock then closing quickly, her shoulders slumping. She grabbed a pair of slacks and a top and headed to the bathroom. _What is with these newborns and the MOOD swings!_

While she was in the shower, I raced up to the deserted main house to grab myself some gear and I brought back some entertainment as well. By the time she emerged with her hair mud free and in clean clothes (looking quite cute with the cuff and the waist rolled up), I had the Wii set up. She looked at me as if I had just beamed down from the Enterprise.

"How did you get cleaned up and where did **that** come from?" she asked warily.

"I have my sources..." I snickered, "and I thought we could use a diversion until I can go shopping tomorrow for some new gear! I'll need you to write down your sizes and any _special requests!"_

"I can't go with you yet." It was a statement, not a question.

"Nah... might be a bit risky until we know how you'll react to human scents." I agreed.

"So what do I do when you're away?" her question was tentative and I realised she was pretty scared about being left on her own.

"You do realise you're a big tough vampire now and pretty much nothing can hurt you?" I started to explain, then looking down at her and noticing again how _small_ she was compared to me, "Well maybe a little tough Vampire... but still, you'll be fine!" She still looked pretty spooked and dubious.

"Tell you what, in the morning we'll do some fight training. That'll at least give you something to work on while I'm away... Now time for some golf or bowling?"

We spent the better part of the night challenging each other to cyber sports... I think we both needed not to think too much.

As soon as the sun rose I took her outside and marked a _territory_ for her. "As long as you stay inside these scent lines while I'm away you should stay outta trouble," I assured her, "now let's teach you how to fight like a vamp!"

Her instincts were surprisingly good, and coupled with her newborn strength, I was pretty confident she could hold her own if confronted. At least until backup arrived... _And I'm pretty damn effective backup!_

"Ok Button, I'll be back in 3, 4 hours tops... Stay in your territory and you'll be fine. Now anything special you want?"

"Books... please Emmett... I wrote you a list. And you better bring me back something comfortable and wearable... SWEATS and T-Shirts! NO COUTURE GOT IT!" She exclaimed, pulling at the designer cloth that was now reduced to rags after our training.

"Definitely GOT IT!" I grinned widely... _Damn... A female that didn't come with Vogue glued to her hand... AWESOME!_

I couldn't believe how uneasy I felt the entire time I was away. Was I worried about her? No not really, I figured she could handle herself if the need arose, not that it would. I just didn't enjoy being _away_ from her. _That's weird... I haven't even known her for a full day... I can't be _missing _her!_

I totally aced this shopping business. I had travelled to Port Angeles so no questions would be asked locally why a guy of my size was buying petite female clothes. Having **never "**girl"shopped before it was interesting to sort through all the undie aisles for something her size and not too provocative. I was pretty sure she wasn't "that kinda girl". I even managed to buy her some nice smelling shampoo and stuff.

Finally, I was returning home the all-conquering Mall hero. I parked the Jeep as close to the cottage as I could drive it and humped the assorted bags up to the building. I was quite surprised she wasn't inside. Following her scent trail back outside, I was met by the sound of an ear-piercing scream.

If my heart was still beating, I am sure it would have stopped and leapt into my throat at that moment. The shrill screaming continued, "Nooooooo... Leave me **alone!**" I found myself charging toward the voice at top speed; a ferocious growl building from deep within. I burst through a line of shrubs to see pale limbs flailing beneath three monstrous mounds of fur. The growl erupted from me as I prepared to pounce on the attackers.

Instantly the wolves backed up and a small form sprang up onto my chest wrapping her arms around my neck. "Em-Bear! I'm so glad you've come to save me!" she exclaimed loudly, "Can you_ please_ explain to Jacob how badly they smell and how offensive it is to have stinky dog drool all over my face!"

I was mid-way through adjusting her to a position on my back so my arms would be free to fight when I processed her request. "What the?" Glaring at the wolves, I growled, "One of you had better explain this... and quickly!"

Before our eyes, the large russet coloured wolf blurred and his form changed to that of a young man. A very naked young man. _Actually the morphing thing was really cool to watch._

A loud protest erupted from my chest region. "Ewwwww Jake! TMI alert!" Bella cringed, eyes clamped shut and face pressing against my chest, continuing to mutter, "Put it away dude!"

The two other wolves erupted into coughing barks that sounded suspiciously like laughter. "Aww Bells, now that you're immortal this stuff shouldn't embarrass you no more." Jacob replied tartly.

Now the dude was pretty well put together, and probably if I was a chick I could go for that, but I was pretty keen on him covering the nasty too. "Cover yourself up a bit man... it's hard to concentrate on your face when you're dangling in the breeze."

Jake had the decency to blush as he grabbed some cutoffs that were tied to his leg and yanked them on. He then proceeded to explain how the pack were taking it in turns to monitor how Bella was transitioning and that he, Quil, and Embry were just horsing around with her. Just like 'old times'. _Why did that make me feel uneasy?_

"Em-Bear it's Ok." Bella reassured me, patting my face, "They weren't hurting me... even if they were being **disgusting**! We used to hang out all the time in La Push. I would go down the reservation and we'd go to the beach and stuff. It was nice to see people I know, even if they are big smelly hairy beasties now!" She turned to the trio and poked her tongue out.

"That's the **monster **pot calling the **beastie** kettle black!" retorted Jacob.

"You'd know Black!" she responded.

"I would Swan!"

"**CHILDREN!**" I bellowed, "enough! Now I assume we can expect to see you guys around, so GROUND RULES! Number one: No licking and drooling on the newborn Vamp!" I eyed them all sternly, "Number two: No full body contact wrestling... she's new and she may not be able to fully control her instincts and we don't want any accidents... DO WE!" They all looked at me sheepishly and nodded. "Number three: We establish mutual territory and respect each other's private zones. I of course will show her the Treaty line and we WILL stay on our side, agreed."

Jake nodded and then hemmed a little, "Emmett, we appreciate what you are doing, but the tribe has already discussed Bella's situation, as long as she doesn't enter La Push settlement without a wolf escort, she is still welcome on tribe land." He shifted on his feet and cleared his throat nervously, "That doesn't apply to you though. Cos you're still technically a Cullen and the Treaty with the Cullen's means you can't cross our border."

"Dude, that's fine with me, as long as you promise you can protect her when she's with you!" The two wolves snorted and Jacob scoffed derisively. "I also mean, protecting her from herself you jerks!" I grumbled. "Anyhow I think it's time I took this one for a hunt, before she starts thinking dank dog is appetising!"

"That's cool," replied Jake, hands on his shorts preparing to tug them off, "We've got to run the perimeter anyway! See ya round Bells... and no eating anyone we know." He chuckled running toward the cover of the surrounding brush.

"Remind me why we're friends, JERK!" Bella shouted in reply and then turned to me, "Thank you for looking after me Em-Bear. Now lead on, I'm really thirsty."

I quietly chuckled at the name she had given me... not the first time I'd been compared to a bear, but I _liked_ it when she said it.

"Ok Button, let's see what we can scare up today."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I don't own these characters *who knew*.**

**This fic is one of a bunch from a fantastic idea from one of our "Fanficaholics anon" facebook group. Its full of sensationally talented and fun people... they are a really awesome bunch... if you want to see some of their creativity ... visit the C2 group  
http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/FicAwesome_Gift_Exchange/81343/  
**

**Kayla - hope you are enjoying this!**

**Chapter 3**

Over the next week or so we settled into a routine of sorts.

Mornings would be spent with "fight training", it was mainly an excuse for us to horse around and wrestle each other. When Jake's mini-pack were on patrol they always came to join us. Sometimes I would allow them to participate in the action, but usually they hung around the edges barking their encouragement to Bella.

Afternoons we spent 'doing our own thing'. Bella would often read or explore the forest while I usually just chilled. It was during these times I would scoot in and do some shopping if it was needed. _It was needed pretty often, all that 'training' and hunting was pretty rugged on clothes._

Bella and I would always rejoin just before dusk to go for an evening hunt. She usually only needed to feed once a day and was slowly getting more skilled at tracking and capturing her own prey.

Nights were for playing games, or not. Sometimes we would launch into a hotly competed board game, sometimes we would talk the night away, regaling each other with our own stories. _It was on just such a night I'd learnt Bella had__** never**__ had a boyfriend._ _At. ALL! _Onother nights Bella would curl up and read while I beat up electronic bad guys.

It was just such a night when Bella suddenly dropped her book and backed up against the wall in a defensive crouch letting out a low hiss.

"Button?" I began to ask, but then I smelled them. _She's never smelled another one of __**us**__ before... she doesn't know these are friends._

I walked slowly over to her and reached out for her hand, "It's Ok Button, these guys are family. They won't hurt you." I looked down at her until she met my eye. When she had straightened up and stopped hissing I called out, "Alice, Jasper, you can come in if you like."

Jasper entered first, slightly shielding Alice behind him. I could tell he was sampling "the newborn's emotional climate" to see if it was safe to let his mate through the door. Alice bounced around him with an enormous grin on her face, "It's OK Jazz, she's fine... We're going to be best friends!"

"Alice, you can't _see_ her, how do you know that?" he huffed sternly.

"Woman's intuition, now... you boys, go bond... we girls have to get to know each other."

"Hang on just a cotton picking minute Alice! Could you at least let me introduce you before you start with your makeover party!" I grumbled, turning to Jasper for some back up. He just smiled and shrugged, obviously not getting any aggressive vibes from Bella. "All the same, I think we should visit **together** for a while, before I subject Bella to you!" I pointed at the little ball of energy and gestured toward the sofa.

"My giddy aunt! Emmett, did you just stand up to me! You did! O. M. G. You've grown a pair since you left Rose... Kudos!" Alice was vibrating with glee.

I noticed that Bella who _had_ been watching the proceedings with bewilderment, then amusement, suddenly looked very 'out of place' and began to look nervously toward the door. I grabbed her hand and hauled her over to the sofa, seating her beside me. Jasper quirked an eyebrow at me, but at my answering glare, decided not to comment.

"Button, this pretty little bundle of exuberance is Alice and the tall, emo-looking, southern pain in the ass is Jasper. They're my brother and sister. Well they were." I made the introduction.

"We still are Emmett, you big oaf... We'll **always** be your family!" trilled Alice, leaping onto my lap to hug me, Bella stiffened again.

"Thanks Alice, love you too!" I pulled her from me, standing her to the other side of me from Bella's now totally rigid form, "OK, you two, this lovely young creature you've found me with, is Bella, and by the way Alice... what did Jasper mean when he said you can't see her?"

"Hi Bella," Alice chirped, "Well brother **dear**, I have been keeping an eye out on you since you left us... a couple of weeks ago you disappeared from view for periods of time. Today I see you shopping and you decided on a pair of purple converse... so not your size (I totally would have gone for the heeled boots, they were a much better look!) So I figured you had someone with you, and me and Jazz thought we'd better come and check out if you're ok, which you **obviously **are... wink wink!"

If I thought it was impossible for a vampire to get any stiffer, Bella proved me wrong. She was totally rigid with a completely mortified expression. Jasper stifled a chuckle and motioned embarrassment.

"Don't worry Button, you kinda get used to it after a decade or so." I patted her hand and tried to comfort her while turning on Alice, "You know it's NOT like that at **all**! And you're supposed to be making friends not humiliating the poor kid!"

"So what _is_ it like then Emmett... Do tell!" she retorted, poking her little tongue at me. I _swear I wanted to rip that little pink tongue out of her mouth and stick it in her left ear._

I turned to Bella, "Do you want to share your story Bella? Or would you like me to?"

She had yet to say a word to our guests and her eyes were as big as dinner plates; she shrank back and nodded at me to continue.

I recounted how I came across her in the forest, the pact we had made with the wolves, and the story they had given us regarding the circumstances of her change. During this time, Alice's demeanour had changed dramatically from evil smirking pixie to distraught caring sister. Jasper sucked in a breath and sighed, "Dude, you've both done really well so far. I'm glad we found you, we can help out too you know." I felt Bella tangibly relax beside me as Jasper winked. _Thanks emo dude!_

Alice quietly approached Bella with her arms extended, "I'm sorry if I was a bit overwhelming at first, I had no idea you were _so_ new. I would love to get to know you a little better and would be happy to answer any girl vamp questions. Would you like to spend some sister time with me?"

Bella looked up at me briefly, seeming to ask approval. "Why don't you hang out here with the pixie, I wanna go for a run with Tex here anyway!"

She nodded and extended her hand, "Thanks Alice, I'd like that." Alice's answering smile was dazzling.

Jasper and I ran for a few miles before we found a couple of boulders to perch on.

"You know, she really is quite remarkable for a newborn. Only a few weeks old and she's very emotionally stable," he began, "was it hard in the beginning dealing with the angry outbursts?"

"Dude, she's never had one!" I exclaimed surprised he would think that of Bella, "She's got a great sense of humour and she's really patient. I've never really even seen her grumpy, she's a really mellow soul, even the wolves only manage to provoke her to mild indignation! She does tend to have a few _sulky_ fits though, but she doesn't stay in a funk too long."

"Wow! That's truly amazing!" Jasper murmured, pondering this information quietly for a while. "These sulky fits, have you noticed if something in particular triggers them?"

"Mostly it happens when we're talking about family, or I'm telling stories about the past and what me and Rose have done. I kinda figured she misses her Dad and friends and stuff, so I don't make a big deal about it."

Jasper shot me a knowing smirk, "You know I really should just let you figure it out for yourself you thick asshole, but that would be unfair on Bella."

"Work out what, you smug son of a b?" I bristled, "What on earth are you going on about?"

"It would seem your newborn companion may have more than 'companionable' feelings for you."

"Nahhh! Can't be, she's just a kid who's never even had a boyfriend before and she's only been changed a couple of weeks, how could she have developed feelings for a mug like me?" I replied, hoping he was wrong. _Or was I?_

"Exactly my point," Jasper continued, "Can you imagine, waking up with all the usual newborn readjustment issues, finding yourself attracted to the guy who's 'teaching you the ropes', who also happens to have a family that she doesn't know if and when he's returning to, and what will happen to her if he does. No wonder she has the occasional attack of the sulks, you're freaking lucky she hasn't gone completely nuclear on you!" _Holy Crap, I had totally not realised what the poor kid was going through!_

"Hell Jasper, what do I do?"

"Take it one day at a time my friend. Let her adjust to her new life and the other stuff will work itself out eventually." He advised, "Meanwhile, Alice and I will keep in touch and offer as much assistance as we can without clueing the _others_ in the family in on your new situation."

"Thanks man! We'd better be getting back to check on the ladies, I haven't left her for more than a few hours at a time and I'm not sure how she'll cope with being given the _Alice treatment!_"

I needn't have worried. When we returned, we found them giggling away like two schoolgirls while Alice was braiding Bella's hair, her nimble fingers were flying through the soft mahogany strands, creating beautiful patterns in the firelight. They were both apparently having a wonderful time and getting along like the proverbial house on fire.

Jasper managed to haul Alice away by threatening her Jimmy Choo's and promising they could both return as soon as it wouldn't raise suspicions. _How the hell are they gonna keep this from Edward? If he found out, he'd be here interfering and micro-managing in a heartbeat!_

The next few days after Alice and Jasper's visit were some of the best times we had spent together. Bella was so much more relaxed and vibrantly happy than before. I guess she realised she wasn't gonna be stuck with just me for all eternity, play-fighting in the morning and hunting every evening.

The prospect of meeting others of her kind seemed to cheer her up considerably. I think that's how she got herself in so much trouble.

It was late afternoon and we had set out on our usual hunt when she suddenly separated from me and took off running in direction of the Quileute boundary. I was chasing after her, yelling to remind her I couldn't follow her if she went that way when I smelled it. _Shit on a stick!_

"Bella! STOP! STOP NOW!" I roared, increasing my pace, but I was no match for her newborn speed.

"BELLA! DAMMIT! YOU HAVE TO STOP!"

Too late.

Bella had come to an abrupt halt, facing a feral looking female nomad about 200 yards inside the boundary line. _May as well have been two miles for all the help I could give her. I wonder if the wolves would consider the treaty broken if I did go in to save her. Can't risk it._

The other female was posturing in a very aggressive manner. She began hissing as she started to circle Bella trying to get between us, somehow sensing I couldn't get any closer. She pulled back her lips and bared her teeth in a threatening snarl.

Bella seemed to realise her predicament and began edging backwards towards me, keeping her eyes fixed on the stranger.

I extended my hands in a peaceful gesture talking quietly and calmly to the nomad, "We don't mean you any harm, she's new, she was just curious to meet another one of us. We'll be on our way to continue our hunt."

The female snarled again, her eyes fixed on Bella as she inhaled. Her face contorted and the snarling turned to a growl. "Who are you? And what have you done with James... you smell of _his_ venom. Did he change you to replace me?"

"I don't know who changed me," Bella replied softly, still slowly inching her way back to the line. _That's my girl. Keep it calm and quiet and keep coming back to me._

"Where is your maker then, if this oaf isn't?" she snarled in reply.

I silently screamed at Bella not to answer her. I knew there was no way I could warn her, just as I knew Bella's reply would only incite the crazy nomad more.

"The wolves killed him."

Even though I had expected it, the ferocity of the female's attack momentarily stunned me. I stood helplessly on my side of the treaty-line watching as the red-head sprang onto Bella, trying to tear her hair and bite at her neck.

Fortunately, all our fight training and the time with the wolves paid off for my little newborn. She deftly side-stepped the initial lunge and quickly swung around and was grabbing onto the feral's back. Under a torrent of profane abuse, the female tried to dislodge her but Bella's strength and agility was more than a match for her crazed attack. When it became apparent that the attack would not be resolved peacefully, Bella calmly bent over biting into the other woman's neck and removed her head, tossing it over the boundary towards me. She then dragged the rest of the struggling remains to my side where I helped her shred them before they could do more damage. _GO BELLA! _

Bella was panting heavily as I pulled her from the writhing remains; I grabbed her roughly pulling her to my chest in a crushing hug. "Are you OK Button? You're not harmed anywhere? Show me!"

I pushed her arms length away and quickly examined her from head to toe not finding any sign of injury. I grabbed her face with my hands, brushing her cheeks with my fingers, and looking into her eyes I growled, "You had me **so** worried Button. Don't you **ever** do that again! If I yell stop, you stop! You got it."

Her eyes misted up, and she looked so tiny and sad as she whispered, "I'm so sorry Em-Bear."

The look in her eyes intensified into pain. I needed to make it go away. Before I could stop myself, I was leaning down and touching my lips to hers. She responded for a brief moment, pressing her lips more firmly to mine, before abruptly pulling away.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. I can't. As wonderful as that feels and as much as I want to, I can't be with a married man. And I won't be the one who turns a wonderful person like you into a cheater." She broke out of my hold and raced off in the direction of the cottage. _Oh Crap! What have I done!_

I was still piling up the remains of the female ready to light them when I sensed the arrival of the pack. They were here en-masse and they were not happy.

"I oughta call you lot Blisters." I grumbled, as I set fire to the pile of quivering parts, "Turn up after the work is done!"

I felt rather than saw one of the pack phase. It was Sam.

"We found the body of a hiker down one of the trails and traced the scent here. Is Bella alright? We can smell her trail over this side."

"You guys would be freakin proud of that little newborn, she took this bitch out by herself. I was stuck over here... didn't want to piss off the locals!" I crowed for their benefit.

There was a chorus of approving barks and howls as Sam replied, "Tell her we are really proud of her, this one has been evading us for weeks. She did well to take her down."

"Yeah she did, I better go check if she's ok, I don't think she's ever pulled someone's head off before. That's bound to shake her up a bit." I turned to leave the smouldering pyre. "You guys alright to keep an eye on this?"

"Of course," Sam nodded, "and Emmett... should you **ever** have to choose again between honouring the treaty and saving her... Save her. I will see to it that you are covered."

"Thanks dude!" we gave each other a fist bump, "Anyhow, got to go see how Buffy-Bella is making out."

Sam chortled and waved as the forest filled with the sound of choking/laughing dogs.

I turned toward our home not knowing what I would find there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Reinforcements would be coming that evening. As I followed her trail back to the cottage I dialled Alice and filled her in on the events of the afternoon, letting her know that Bella was going to need some pretty strong shoulders to cry on that were preferably not male.

Alice and Jasper immediately spun the family the story that they were going "away" for some alone time and raced down to lend their support. Jasper was more than a bit impressed that our inexperienced mellow little newborn had taken out an experienced wildcat feral who had fed recently. I tried not to let it go to my head that I was the one who trained her. It wasn't working... I was just too damn proud of her.

When I had entered the cottage before Jasper and Alice arrived, I had found Bella curled up on the sofa, book in hand trying to look as if nothing unusual had happened. Of course I could tell by the rigidity of her posture that was not the case. "You OK?" I asked, staying the width of the room away from her.

"No! I'm NOT! And that _right there_ is why!" she shouted, pointing at me. _Uh oh... here comes the cursing and beating._

"I want things to go back the way they were before. I don't _want_ you to be afraid to come near me! Can't we just go back? Please Emmett? Just me Button, and you Em-Bear? No awkwardness, no outside interference... I can't lose your friendship, it's _ALL_ I've got..." Her shoulders were shaking trying to contain her sobs.

I raced over to her and cradled her in my arms, rocking and shushing. "OK Button. Just you and me, friends... not awkwardness... shush..."

"Too rough to soothe dude" she peered up at me, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

It was at that moment the door burst open as the cavalry appeared, Alice sweeping in and pulling Bella from my arms and gushing all over her. Jasper paused inside the door, observing Bella for a moment and then beckoning me outside.

Jasper walked to the tree line before spinning around and pinning me against a large pine, "So would you mind explaining to me _exactly_ what happened _after_ she took out the nomad?"

"Whoa... dude!" I pushed him off me, "Personal space man! Nothing happened! What's with the aggro?"

"I'm reading all kinds of _messed up_ from your little protégé in there, and I don't think much of the confusion, fear, hurt and longing has _anything_ to do with fighting a rogue female!"

"Crap bro! I think I've gone and ruined everything! Stupid! Why am I always so damn stupid!" I cried, slumping to the ground my head falling to my knees.

"First Emmett... you are not stupid! That's Rosalie talking! How could you have _ruined everything_ in one afternoon? What you have going with Bella is a lot more durable than that surely?"

"I kissed her Jas, and she ran away. Now she's scared I won't be her friend anymore. How is that not ruining _everything!_ Hey, whaddaya mean about what _**I've**_ got going on with her... there ain't nothing going on here..." I looked at him shocked, his face was spread with a knowing smile.

"What would you _like_ to be _going on_, Emmett?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jas, I know what I feel when I'm with her, but I'm scared it's all just gonna fall apart. She makes me feel so relaxed and happy and carefree and young and _alive!_ I love watching her, every moment of every day. It makes my whole day complete if I can make her smile, and I _do!_ She laughs _with_ me! Touching her when we're training makes me go all gooey inside. I want to be with her forever but how can I if I'm Rose's mate?" I pulled at my hair and looked up at him desperately, "That's what chased her away this afternoon! She wanted to kiss me back but wouldn't because she didn't want me to cheat on _my wife!_"

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder, "Emmett, let me ask you a question. How do you know you are Rose's MATE?"

"Of course I'm her mate." I sneered, "She found me and got Carlisle to change me. She was there when I woke up and pretty much claimed me from that first moment. Do you know how many buildings and how much furniture we have destroyed with our mating?"

"Yeah Emmett, that's a fact on public record!" he smiled gently, "Everyone knows you have the MOST athletic and adventurous sex life in history, **but** I'm asking about your relationship. Do you _love_ Rosalie and how do you _know_ she is your mate?"

"Well she's just always been there... and she tells me I'm hers... and she tows me into line when my ideas don't match hers... and ... You know what! Aside from some earth shattering orgasms... I can't say I actually like being with her! She _abuses_ me Jazz. That's why I left. I couldn't stand it anymore, the mental games, the smacks in the head, her constantly telling me I'm too stupid to think for myself so she has to make the decisions!" I looked up at him, understanding dawning within me.

Jasper nodded at me, "That's pretty much what I've always thought. You've always had a healthy serve of lust for Rose, fear maybe, but very shy on loving affection and her feelings toward you... possession and disgust mainly... Sorry bro!" He patted me on the shoulder again, I momentarily felt very betrayed and sick, but then something truly awoke in me, an excitement, anticipation and yearning.

"I'm surprised it took as long as it did for you to finally have had enough of her games. You are one of the most loyal creatures I have ever met," He encouraged me, "but now you have the opportunity to be with your _true mate_. What are you going to do about it?"

"It seems Button and I have some things to talk about." I stated smugly.

"Yeah Em, but first I think you should rid yourself of the _unnecessary baggage!_" his reply was firm.

"Oh Crap Jazz! How do I go tell Rose I'm not her mate, that I don't want to be her husband anymore, and I have someone new in my life? She'll rip me apart and dance around the pyre! Not to mention what she would do to Bella! I think maybe I should just disappear with her somewhere out of reach." I was rambling, running desperately through possible outcomes while Jasper allowed me space to vent. "How the hell do I ask Bella to be mine if I haven't even got the guts to face the ex?" I was truly, madly, deeply worried now.

"Emmett, I don't have to be an Alice to know that Bella is going to stick with you. Now CALM down and I will come back with you so you can talk to Bella with some moral support." Jasper demanded, grabbing me by the arm and leading me to the house, sending calming vibes through me as we walked.

As we entered the cottage we found Alice cradling Bella in her arms, her face a picture of distress. Bella's eyes immediately sought mine and I saw her face momentarily brighten before sinking back into sadness. _I sure hope Jasper is right about this._

I went over and lifted her from Alice's side, taking her to the couch and placed her in my lap holding her hands between mine. "Bella... Button, we need to talk about what happened today. Are you OK if Jazz and Alice stay with us and help us sort through some stuff?"

She shyly glanced at Jasper and then turned to smile at Alice before returning her gaze to my own, "Of course, but thinking you need back up makes me nervous," she grimaced.

I shot a quick look to Jasper who immediately smiled and nodded. Bella's rigid form became suddenly more relaxed. Alice chuckled quietly.

"Now Bella, I was always told that vampires mate for life so when I left Rose I naturally assumed I would return to her at some point," I began.

"I know Emmett, and I understand, Alice already told me that mates are forever... we can still be friends though?" she blurted out trying to stifle a sob. _Friends! Not gonna happen!_

"No!" I shouted and her face fell. Alice and Jasper both growled and glared at me. I softened my tone, "No! No Button, that's not what I meant. I am trying to say that since I met you and now that I've spoken with Jasper, I've realised that Rose and I were **never** mates."

Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline, "I don't understand! You're married!"

"Yes, I am. But not for much longer I think." I stated, stroking her hair. I explained to her from the beginning how I had been changed and had assumed that since Rose was the one who was there from the moment I awoke and that I was attracted to her and she _wanted_ me, that she must have been my mate.

I went on to detail the years of her mental games, how she would withhold her _attentions _to get me to comply with her will. How she was constantly physically and emotionally hurtful. How I could **never** relax in her company because I was scared of somehow upsetting her... the whole tawdry story. I neared the end of my sorry tale, telling her that I finally cracked one day when Rose was, as usual, demanding I pay some ridiculous penance for some trivial offense so I told her she could "entertain herself" from now on and left. Bella's shoulders were shaking and she was clutching my shirt in a death grip. "So Button, Jasper helped me to see that she wasn't truly my mate. No-one would treat their forever love that way and the feelings I had toward her certainly don't qualify as love!"

"My poor Em-Bear!" Bella was sobbing noisily into my shirt now, "I'm so sorry that those things have happened to you. I'm so sad for you and so **angry** at Rosalie. How dare she treat you that way!"

Alice leaned across the arm of the sofa, "You realise what this means though Bella? That if you are feeling the way you described to me and I'm pretty certain Emmett has the same kind of feelings too... then you two are probably destined to be each other's _true mates_."

Bella looked dumbfounded for a few seconds, searching Alice's face for any hint of insincerity, she then turned to Jasper who gave her a reassuring nod before turning back to me. I held my breath, hoping against hope she wouldn't tell me that it wasn't true, that she didn't feel for me what I now knew I felt for her.

"Emmett?" she captured my gaze looking completely vulnerable and yet hopeful.

"My sweet little Bella-Button, Oh my gosh you're a Bellybutton!" I cracked everyone up, effectively removing all built up tension from the atmosphere. "What I feel for you is so totally new and exciting and pleasant to me, if you'll have me, I would love to accompany you through this new existence of yours."

"Of course Em-Bear! I would absolutely love to have you..." she replied sighing. Alice was clapping and Jasper was grinning widely.

I bent forward to kiss her but she stopped me with her hand in front of my mouth, "But I can't _be_ with you until you have resolved the situation with Rosalie. I need you to be_ free_ to be with me... I'm not spending eternity looking over my shoulder watching for the vengeful wife to catch us!"

"Yeah! I guess that's fair, but it might take me a while to work up to that. Rosalie on a good day is scary, Rosalie being told she can't have something she wants... well that's..." I looked to Alice and Jasper for support and they were nodding in agreement.

Bella's hand cupped my cheek turning me to face her again, "It's ok Em-bear. I understand, truly I do. Don't forget though, you aren't in this alone anymore."

"When you're ready, just let us know and we'll have Carlisle and Esme ready to back you up too," Jasper advised, "To be frank, they're a little _over_ Rosalie's selfish behaviour as well."

Alice rose and took Jasper's hand leading him toward the door, "We should be going, if we're gone much longer the suspicions will turn into actions."

"Thanks guys, for everything!" I sang in farewell, "I'll keep in touch and let you know when to expect a visit from us!"

I returned my attention to Bella, "Is it ok to just sit here and cuddle if I don't take it further?"

"I would like nothing better." She sighed, melting into my chest.


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N *sigh* the characters aren't mine... I just like them enough to play with them a little!**

**Chapter 5**

We set out a little earlier than normal to make up for the hunt we had missed the evening before.

I could scarcely believe the way things were turning out, better than I had ever hoped during my whole new life. Being with Bella made the whole world seem brighter and more cheerful, I was convinced the trees were greener and the birds were singing sweeter!

I made sure my little newborn soon-to-be-official mate had fed before she ran off to play with the pups. While she was gone, I wandered the boundary line until I found a quiet spot near a stream with a bunch of boulders perfect for lying on while thinking. I was still trying to process all the events of the last few weeks, along with figuring out how to deliver the divorce request to Rose while keeping my manhood intact! I could almost perfectly hear her derisive tone as she chastised me for thinking for myself.

_Wait a minute!_

_Oh crap! _

I could hear her and she was approaching fast!

"Emmett, you good for nothing stupid jerk! How dare you think you could leave **me**! You idiotic worthless piece of dog dung!" she raged as she got into range and started raining punches at me. "Who the **hell** do you think you are, shacking up with some two-bit trollop? I'm going to beat some sense into you before I drag your sorry ass home where it belongs!"

Several things happened simultaneously, the opposite side of the stream erupted into a chorus of growling and snarling as several wolves appeared on the bank. Meanwhile, I felt a familiar presence beside me as a warm golden glow encased me stopping Rose's blows from landing and throwing her several feet backwards.

She landed in a confused heap as Bella's voice spoke clearly through the tumult, "You will **NOT** address Emmett that way! You will speak to him civilly or not at all and you are certainly not permitted to touch him!" _Dang! My girl's got gumption!_

"Bella?" I looked at her curiously tapping the golden coloured bubble that surrounded us, "Are you doing this?"

"I guess so," she shrugged, "she was hurting you and I wanted her to stop, and it just sort of appeared!"

"Well it woulda come in handy to protect you from that flame-haired harpy yesterday!" I chided.

Meanwhile, Rose had worked herself into a frenzied state outside the barrier, the wolves inciting her further by growling and snapping from across the stream.

"Who do **you** think you are to talk to me that way you mangy, mousey, man-stealing, mutt-loving midget!" she fumed at Bella.

Bella was completely unfazed by Rose's tantrum, "Seriously Rose... that's the worst insult you can come up with... I'm a _mutt-lover_! Maybe if you tried being loving toward others, you would have friends too! As it is you're a bitter, twisted, selfish tantrum-throwing brat, who is completely alone because you've managed to drive away anyone who did care for you with your poisonous pettiness."

If Rose had been able to change colour, I'm sure her face would have been purple. She was absolutely apoplectic with rage. "You little harlot, I can't believe the person who stole my husband from me would possibly try and justify herself. Now release Emmett, so he can return to where he belongs!"

"No Rose!" my voice sounded surprisingly strong considering how my insides felt horribly weak, "I **don't** belong to you. I never did. You may have been responsible for bringing me to this life, but I am not your mate and I am not returning to you. **Ever!**"

I caught Bella's eye, she was beaming up at me in pride. "Well done," she whispered, taking my hand and squeezing it gently.

Stunned briefly by my uncharacteristic defiance, Rose stared at us before recovering to launch her next attack. "Well you're welcome to him. He's a complete waste of time anyway. He's so thick I've used his head to crack boulders. He's completely and utter useless except for one thing, and even then he's not the best guy in the sack I've ever known! Moron! Jerk! Pathetic waste of space!"

As her tirade continued the filmy barrier surrounding us began to thicken and pulse, changing colour from golden to a deep burnt red. A menacing snarl arose from the small figure beside me, I turned to see that Bella had completely changed into a snarling aggressive beast. _Uh oh Rose! You've managed to piss off the newborn!_

Rose being so caught up in her abusive rant failed to notice Bella crouch and then launch herself through the barrier onto her. Although she was taken by surprise, she managed to fend off Bella's snapping teeth hurling her into the muddy bank. I tried to follow but the barrier had me trapped. Bella continued taking wild swipes at Rose. Rose was countering each blow but slowly succumbing to the onslaught. The two of them were rolling in the mud, limbs flailing when I caught the sound of a laughing bark. I glanced over to see Jacob/wolf standing on his side of the bank almost doubled over. He met my gaze and it was if I had temporarily borrowed Edward's gift, _"Dude, two girls mud-wrestling, over you! Cool!"_ I couldn't help but laugh along, while keeping a close eye on the battle.

Without warning, Rose was suddenly hurled across the stream into the middle of the waiting pack. "Jacob," Bella called out, her voice surprisingly sweet, "I believe _that_ has broken your treaty, would you mind dealing with the trash?"

There was a joyous howling from the other side of the stream. Rose's voice briefly sounded, protesting her indignation but was cut off almost immediately by the sound of shrieking metal and breaking stone.

Bella raced over to join me, the barrier disappearing, "Well it looks like Rose now knows the meaning of the proverb _to be thrown to the wolves_!" she deadpanned.

"Ding dong, the witch is dead!" I replied chortling. There was a chorus of laughing barks from the other side of the stream.

"So are you Ok?" she asked, reaching up to touch my cheek.

"Hell yeah! I'm a widower now! I'm free to be with whomever I choose. I choose you!" I smiled down at her.

She reached up on her tip toes to capture my lips in a kiss. It was sunshine, strawberries, warm cocoa and bubbles all mixed in to one deliciously sensual touch. I kissed her back deeply, relishing in the pure joy and love that we were sharing. She gently pulled back, locking my eyes with hers, "Mine!" she stated simply.

"Yours!" I agreed, bending down to kiss her again.

"Good, now don't you ever forget it!" she stated sternly, pulling back and slopping me in the face with a huge glob of mud before racing off toward the house giggling as she went.

"HELL YEAH!" I shouted gleefully, following after my true mate.

My destiny.

**E/N Hope you enjoyed my little fic. I really enjoyed writing it for Kayla (she's pretty spesh!)**

**I have a few potential outtakes and if I'm given enough encouragement (hint hint - review button), I may post some! (Thanks to those wonderful folk who have already reviewed... it makes me giddy with GLEE!)**

**Love you all for reading, Thanks and hope to see you at fanficaholics anon...**


End file.
